Perfect Birthday
by Authors03
Summary: Kejutan ulang tahun yang sempurna untuk sang pacar. Berhasil? Hmm Gagal? Ehmmm One shottt #HappyBirthdayFI2019


"Ayolah beri aku jawaban! Kita tak bisa keluar dari rapat tanpa hasil." lelaki pemilik surai kuning menggerutu. Punggungnya begitu kaku sampai ia tak bisa duduk nyaman di atas sofa yang empuk.

Semua yang ada di ruangan saling bertatapan. Ada total tujuh orang di sini.

Lelaki berambut nanas, bernama Shikamaru. Dia adalah yang terpintar dan yang termalas. Selalu saja mengeluh semua hal sangat merepotkan.

Lelaki dengan taring dan gambar segitiga merah di kedua pipi, Kiba. Dia adalah yang tercerewet.

Lelaki pemilik rambut berbentuk mangkok dan alis tebal, Lee. Dia adalah yang paling bersemangat di antara semuanya.

Lelaki berbadan besar, dia adalah Chouji yang dikenal paling mantap dengan segala saran.

Ada juga lelaki bersurai hitam dengan mata hitam pekat, Sasuke. Dia yang paling dikenal dengan julukan _playboy._

Terakhir, pemilik surai perak dan kulit putih pucat, Toneri. Semua orang tahu dia adalah idola semua perempuan di kantor.

Jangan lupakan bintang dari rapat siang hari ini adalah Naruto. Lelaki pemilik surai kuning dan mata biru. Ia memanggil teman-teman terbaik ke rumah untuk membantu memecahkan masalah besarnya.

13.21

"_Well_... Dia pasti sudah punya yang baru." Tebak Kiba asal karena setahunya 80% pasangan berubah ya karena itu. "Sudah move on saja, Naruto." Naruto menatap tajam Kiba yang terduduk di depannya. Ia meminta saran bukan tebak-tebakan seperti itu!

"Ayolah Sasuke! Beri aku bantuan. Kau'kan yang terhebat dalam urusan perempuan." Naruto memelas.

"Apa kau berbuat salah atau melupakan hari penting?" Sasuke bertanya. Sudah pasti itu adalah penyebab utama mengapa perempuan tiba-tiba menjadi jutek.

"Tunggu tunggu. Perempuan?" Shikamaru baru saja _ngeh. _"Maksudmu kita berkumpul di sini hanya karena perempuan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa kau tak baca _chat_ di grup, Shika?" Chouji bertanya.

"Aku hanya baca kita harus ke rumah Naruto jam satu, aku malas membaca semuanya. Itu merepotkan." Jawabnya malas.

"Ini masalah serius! Besok ulang tahunnya, sesuai rencana aku akan melamar dia tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah. Aku binggung apa yang terjadi." Naruto menjelaskan kembali tujuan mereka berkumpul di sini. Padahal ia yakin sekali tak melupakan hari penting atau janji apapun tapi gadis yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dengannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jutek dan sensi sekali. Dia tak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya kejutan ulang tahun yang sempurna?" saran Sasuke. Semua perempuan suka kejutan dan kejutan yang sempurna pasti akan membuat dia melupakan dosa Naruto.

"Caranya?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

"_Well_, kau tahu perempuan suka ketika lelaki menuruti semua maunya, beri semua yang dia suka, bersikap manis dan kejutan. Perempuan juga suka bersama orang yang dia cintai selama mungkin. Kalau kau memberi waktumu seharian untuk memanjakannya, dia pasti akan senang." Hal ini adalah hal dasar, mengapa Naruto tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mudah seperti ini?

"Yosshh aku juga ada ide!" Lee bangkit dan berteriak dengan semangat.

"Aku juga!" Kiba melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku dan Lee akan mendekorasi." Lee mengangguk cepat.

"Aku bisa menyiapkan pesta lamaranmu dengan sangat romantis haha..." Toneri terkekeh kecil. Akhirnya ada juga teman sekolahnya yang akan menikah. Umur 22 mungkin masih terlalu muda tapi tak salah, bukan?

"Ya aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia berharap bisa pulang dan baring di atas kasur yang empuk tapi ia tak bisa karena temannya ini sedang perlu bantuan.

"Kau bisa di sini dan menunggu info. Siapa tahu aku tiba-tiba perlu bantuan!" jawab Naruto cepat. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang sulit. Ia hampir tak pernah memberi kejutan, apakah ia bisa?

"Aku akan mengikuti kalian dan mengambil foto diam-diam, perempuan selalu suka foto _candid_." Ujar Chouji semangat. Ini akan menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan satu kepalan tangan ke depan.

"Untuk kejutan ulang tahun yang sempurna!" manusia-manusia yang ada melakukan hal yang sama, menemukan kepalan tangan masing-masing ke kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Perfect birthday!"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

Perfect Birthday

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Perfect Birthday by Authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks

One shot

**DORR**!

#hehe :v

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap di tempat?" ada _speaker_ _mini _menempel di telinga tujuh lelaki di beberapa tempat yang berbeda.

Tiga orang di dalam mobil, tiga orang di dalam rumah. Dan sang pemeran, berada di depan pintu rumah yang tengah di pantau tiga lelaki dari balik mobil tak jauh terparkir di tepi jalan.

"Siap semua. Sudah dimulai."

"Teman mendekati target." Kiba masih mengamati dari balik kaca mobil tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Hinata... Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu." Sudah pasti dia adalah Naruto. Menyapa dengan senyuman dan setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangan tapi yang di sapa tak kelihatan bahagia, malah menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau gila? Ini masih jam tujuh pagi. Aku bahkan belum bangun!" begitulah, gadis pemilik surai indigo dan mata bulan tadi muncul dari balik pintu dengan piyama _pink_ dan wajah mengantuk.

"Maaf Hinata. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Kalau kau mau datang sepagi ini, mengapa kau bilang akan datang nanti siang?!"

Blaamm

Pintu putih di depan Naruto terhempas karena sang empu menutupnya dengan kasar.

.

.

"Wah dia benar-benar sensi sekali." Semua yang mendengar maupun melihat adegan tadi tersentak sejenak. Setahu mereka pacar Naruto adalah gadis yang baik tapi dia jadi jutek sekali dan tampak sensi tingkat kabupaten.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya..."

.

.

"Aku tak lakukan apapun!" jawab Naruto frustasi. Ia tak lakukan apapun, mengapa pacarnya menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan kalau ia salahpun, apa salahnya bicara dan katakan apa salahnya?

.

.

09.11

"Ramen ini sangat enak." senyum manis sudah ada di wajah, suara lembut juga sudah dikeluarkan seharusnya cukup membuat para gadis-gadis tersipu malu tapi mengapa gadis yang terduduk di depannya ini malah melotot seolah sudah siap membunuhnya?

"Siapa yang akan makan di sini terus kalau tak enak?" jawabnya judes sebelum kemudian membuang wajah ke samping, menatap ke dinding.

"I-iya sih..." Naruto jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Ia dan Hinata memang sering makan di sini tapi Hinata tak pernah marah setiap kali Naruto memuji.

"Oh, omong-omong aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Lupakan ramen, mari kita ke rencana selanjutnya. Dijamin, Hinata pasti akan senang!

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Berada di taman yang luas, sangat hijau sekali. Di bagian barat terdapat labirin, di bagian lain ada bunga-bunga yang indah dan beberapa jenis buah. Naruto menuntun gadisnya berjalan menelusuri taman dan berakhir tepat di tengah-tengah taman. Ada dua bangku dan satu meja di sana, lengkap dengan payung besar jadi mereka terhindar dari panas sinar matahari secara langsung.

"Tumben di sini sepi?" tanya Hinata mengamati sekitar setelah duduk. Biasa tempat ini selalu ramai. Dan mengapa juga duduk di tengah panas seperti ini?

"Ya... Aku menyewanya khusus untukmu." Naruto lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum. Hiasan indah dengan banyak bentuk dan warna di sekitar mereka, bahkan banyak boneka dengan banyak jenis dan ukuran di tambahkan, hanya untuk dilihat Hinata. Jangan lupakan banyak tangkai mawar membentuk jalan ke tempat duduk mereka dan bentuk love dari kelopak bunga tepat di bawah kaki. Semua ini adalah ide Lee dan Kiba dan mereka bilang semua perempuan akan sangat bahagia melihat semua ini tapi mengapa Hinata bahkan tak perduli sama sekali? Dia seolah tak melihat apapun.

"Lebih bagus di sini kalau ramai."

"..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Mengapa ulang tahun yang sempurna seolah diambang kegagalan? Atau mungkin sudah gagal.

"Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, Hinata kusayang..." senyum sudah, manis sudah, romantis sudah. Apalagi yang kurang sampai-sampai hanya jawaban "Hm" yang Naruto terima?

"..."

"Wah lihat itu!" Naruto membuat topik lagi ketika seseorang di balik kostum beruang imut muncul dan menghampiri.

Sesuai rencana, Lee akan muncul dengan kostum boneka kesukaan Hinata dan jangan lupakan balon berbentuk hati di tangan. Balon itu disodorkan tapi Hinata tak mau menerimanya.

"Tidakkah lucu sekali Hinata?" Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya menatap datar.

Boneka itu mulai menari-nari tanpa irama musik. Menyentuh pipi besarnya dan menampilkan gerakan malu tapi tetap saja Hinata hanya menyaksikan dengan wajah datar.

"Tadi kau bilang tak ada orang di sini, mengapa tiba-tiba ada beruang aneh?"

Jleeeb

"Aneh...?" Lee merasakan panah menembus lubuk hatinya. Gerakan menarinya terhenti. Padahal ia berusaha untuk terlihat lucu tapi mengapa malah dibilang aneh?

"Yaaa... Dia'kan manis sekali, Hinata haha..." mengapa Hinata tak terharu atau senang sama sekali? Malah mengatakan sesuatu yang pedas seperti itu.

"Daripada menari tak jelas, tidakkah sebagusnya dia membawakan kita sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanya Hinata aneh. Apakah menari lebih penting dari segelas minuman dingin untuk mereka yang duduk di antara panas di sini?

"..." beruang itu membungkuk hormat dan kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja dengan balon di tangannya. Sangat menyedihkan sekali. Padahal ia sudah sangat kepanasan di balik kostum tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Jadi hmm apakah kau ingin makan?" Naruto tak tahu harus berbicara apa jadi ia mengatakan apa saja yang lewat di kepalanya.

"Makan? Kita baru makan dua yang lalu. Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku gemuk hah?!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat mati kutu atas respon sensi Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku han"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja." Hinata mengambil tas kecilnya di atas meja dan pergi begitu saja.

"Jangan pulang! Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku janji kali ini akan menyenangkan." Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil setelah mobil merah itu terparkir rapi di parkiran. Tentu saja, Naruto menolak mengantar Hinata pulang. Tujuannya hari ini adalah menciptakan senyum di bibir Hinata, bukan membuatnya marah karena hari ini adalah hari spesial, hari ulang tahun Hinata...

.

.

"Naruto terdengar sedih sekali." Yang berada di ruang tamu berkomentar. Ia mendengar pembincangan lewat speaker kecil sedari misi mereka di mulai. Padahal mereka sudah berkumpul sedari subuh tadi untuk mematangkan rencana ini tapi apa yang terjadi berbeda jauh sekali dari apa yang diharapkan.

"Memang semuanya baru saja disiapkan semalam tapi semuanya sempurna. Mengapa jadi kacau begini?" ucap dan tanya Sasuke tak paham. Apapun salah Naruto, takkan ada gadis yang tak terharu pada kejutan dan sikap manis yang diberikan hari ini.

"Aku tahu Naruto agak menyedihkan tapi tidakkah Hinata berlebihan? Apakah sengaja agar Naruto menjauhinya?"

.

.

.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil? Mengapa aku harus main di sini?" Timezone, ke sanalah Naruto membawa Hinata tapi Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kau bukannya selalu suka ke sini...?" tanya Naruto sendu. Ia sampai binggung harus bersikap seperti apa. Apakah benar Hinata membencinya? Apakah dia sengaja bersikap seperti ini agar Naruto menjauhinya? Apakah dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru?

"Aku mau pulang." Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dan pergi begitu saja. Tentu saja Naruto menahan tangannya. Masih terlalu awal untuk pulang. Lee dan Kiba pasti belum selesai menghias rumah Hinata. Rencananya akan gagal.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto! Kami akan selesaikan secepat mungkin." Memasang lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni di jendela. Meniup balon dan banyak hal lainnya. Kiba dan Lee mengerjakannya berdua dengan cepat di ruang tamu rumah Hinata. Mereka menyelinap masuk sesaat setelah Hinata pergi bersama Naruto.

"Kami akan ke sana dan membantu!" inisiatif Toneri yang mendengar semuanya dari _speaker_ _mini_ di telinganya.

"Kami janji semua akan selesai sebelum kalian sampai."

.

Untung saja kecilnya suara _speaker mini _di telinga Naruto tak sampai di telinga Hinata.

"Ayo aku antar, Hinata..."

.

.

.

Brommmm

Suara mobil terdengar jelas dari dalam sini, semua manusia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Matikan lampu dan tutup tirai! Cepat gerak!" semua bergerak, menutup tirai dan matikan lampu bertujuan membuat ruang tamu yang telah di dekor menjadi gelap. Dan kemudian mereka mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Di balik sofa, di balik dinding, di bawah tangga dan juga di balik tirai.

Klik

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sepasang manusia masuk ke dalam.

"Ugh benar-bena"

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya, Hinata?" Naruto tak bisa menahan lagi pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. "Kau mengocehiku sedari tadi. Sebenarnya apa salahku?" semua yang bersembunyi mendadak kaku. "Mengapa mereka malah ribut?" bisik Kiba.

"..." Hinata memutar badan menatap Naruto. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak kesal sekali.

"Kalau aku buat salah, katakan. Aku minta maaf tapi jangan seperti ini, tolong!" tambah Naruto sendu dan juga mulai kesal. Benar-benar tak tahu apa salahnya sampai Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Ia sampai pusing memikirkannya.

"Hari ini hari spesial untukmu, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku hanya ingin hari dimana perempuan yang aku cintai lahir menjadi sangat berarti tapi kau terus saja bersikap seperti itu. Kau bahkan mengoceh karena aku memberimu hadiah. Kenapa?" Naruto mengatakan apa saja yang ada di kepala karena kebinggungan.

"Kau tak begini sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah punya seseorang yang lain...?" dan sampai akhirnya ia terdiam.

"..." cukup lama kedua mata itu terkunci di dalam heningnya kegelapan.

"Pfffftt wuahahahahaha" sampai akhirnya suara tawa Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto tak paham. Apa yang lucu sampai dia tertawa seperti itu?

"Kau menuduhku punya yang baru?" tanya Hinata lucu. "Naru! Supaya kau tahu saja, ulang tahunku itu minggu kemarin! Yg artinya kau melupakan ulang tahunku." Jelas Hinata cukup mengagetkan Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau ingat hah? Tiga tahun pacaran, kau lupa? Hari ini ulang tahun siapa? Hah? Ngaku kau!" cerca Hinata beruntun. Dia berani menuduh setelah melupakan hari pentingnya? Tentu saja Hinata kesal. Sangat kesal pada wajah tak berdosa Naruto dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Masa...?" Naruto berpikir keras. Mana mungkin ia salah? Ulang tahun Hinata seingatnya hari ini.

"Tuhkan! Sudah kuduga." kepala Kiba muncul dari balik sofa. Akhirnya rasa penasaran mereka terjawab sudah.

"Aku juga! Hinata takkan bersikap seperti itu tiba-tiba." kepala Toneri muncul dari balik tirai. Seperti yang diduga-duga, pasti awal dari masalah ini adalah Naruto dan ternyata terbukti.

"Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" Hinata menatap terkejut. Omong-omong ia baru sadar sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah, ruang tamunya tak segelap ini. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat jelas kepala siapa di balik sofa.

"Maaf..." Hinata kembali menoleh ketika Naruto bersuara penuh penyesalan.

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Tahun pertama tak tahu kapan ulang tahunku padahal kau selalu saja bertanya. Kedua kalinya, kau lupa dan sekarang kau lupa lagi." Hinata mendengus. Kejutan apanya? Dia yang merusak semuanya, perempuan mana yang tak kesal hari pentingnya dilupakan bukan sekali tapi TIGA KALI?

"Aku minta maaf, kau benar aku memang menyebalkan." Naruto tampak sedih sekali, kepalanya tertunduk. Hinata antara tak tega atau masih saja kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto benar-benar tak ingat.

"Maaf ne Naruto." Tangannya terangkat membelai pipi kanan Naruto. "Aku hanya kesal sampai tak bisa mengendalikan amarahku tapi aku tak marah lagi." Jelasnya jujur. Ia benci tak bicara dengan Naruto. "Setelah mengatakan apa yang salah, aku jadi lega." Hinata bahkan merasa bersalah seketika. Harusnya ia mengatakan hal ini lebih awal tapi kekesalan membawanya cukup jauh sampai ia bersikap kekanakan.

"Aku yang salah kau tak harus minta maaf!" jawab Naruto cepat. Wajar saja Hinata marah karena Naruto sangat menyebalkan, melupakan hari pentingnya. Tapi apa yang bisa Naruto katakan? Ia bahkan tak pernah bisa mengingat kapan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Benar-benar bukan berarti ia tak mencintai Hinata! Ia hanya lupa...

"Sebenarnya hari apapun itu tak penting. Setiap hari bersamamu sudah sangat menyenangkan bagiku, Naru..." Hinata memberi senyuman tulus. Ia mungkin sempat tak bisa mengontrol diri tapi ini adalah apa yang ia rasakan. Ia bahagia bersama Naruto. Meski dia sangat menyebalkan, tak romantis, tak peka dan selalu menguras emosi Hinata. Tapi begitulah cinta, bukan ulang tahun atau tanggal jadian yang penting tapi bagaimana cara memahami satu sama lain.

"Naruto, lanjutkan!" Kiba berteriak dengan semangat dari posisinya sedari tadi.

"Lanjutkan?" Naruto tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

"Iya lanjutkan!"

Sreeett

Ruangan seketika menjadi terang karena Toneri menyingkirkan tirai biru tua yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari.

"Jangan lupakan tujuan dari ulang tahun yang sempurna ini!" bola lampu terang satu persatu karena Sasuke merubah tombol _off_ menjadi _on_.

"Apa ini?" Hinata menatap bingung. Balon merah dan _pink_ memenuhi ruang tamu, lampu warna-warni dan hiasan di sekitar jendela, sofa dan televisi bahkan banyak kelopak bunga berserakan di lantai, ada juga kelopak mawar berkumpul menjadi satu di lantai membentuk sebuah hati ukuran lumayan besar.

Kemudian di dinding, Hinata melihat tulisan yang di susun rapi dari balon huruf.

"_Will_..."

"_You_"

"_Marry_ _me?"_

Deg!

Mulut Hinata melebar tanpa sempat ia kontrol, tangannya dengan sigap menutup mulut itu.

Ia memutar balik lagi badan untuk mencari jawaban dari Naruto tapi Naruto yang tadinya berdiri berada dalam posisi berlutut. Sebuah kotak kecil lengkap dengan cincin emas berada di tangannya yang tersodor.

"Hyuuga Hinata, _will you marry me_?" badan Hinata hampir saja jatuh kalau tak berhasil di tahan oleh kedua kakinya.

"Naruto?!" sangat kaget bahkan syok sekali. Ia tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan melamarnya secepat ini, setidaknya tak seromantis ini. Bahkan saat menembaknya pacaran saja dia hanya mengatakan beberapa kalimat dengan gagap. Apakah ini serius?

"Aku tahu aku tak sempurna, bahkan aku gagal membuat kejutan ulang tahun yang sempurna untukmu dan bahkan seharusnya aku melamar di atas bunga hati itu tapi aku terus saja mengacaukan semuanya." Naruto tak bisa menahan senyum. Beberapa memori lucu bersama Hinata melewati kepalanya. Dimana ia selalu saja merusak semua momen romantis tapi Hinata selalu saja maklum.

"Aku tahu kau tak romantis, selalu saja merusak tapi..." air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinata. Sungguhkah ini serius? Naruto melamarnya... Mereka akan menikah...?

.

"_Naru! Mengapa masuk dari pintu sana?!" kue ulang tahun dengan lilin sudah rapi di atas meja, seharusnya langsung terlihat ketika Naruto masuk dari pintu kanan tapi di malah mengambil jalan jauh dan masuk dari pintu kiri hingga hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah punggung Hinata._

"_Eh ada pintu di sana? Haha" Naruto menghampiri dan menatap terkejut kue ulang tahun di atas meja sedangkan Hinata memasang wajah bete._

"_Kau selalu saja merusak padahal pintunya cuma ada dua, masih saja bisa mengacaukan."_

"_Maaf maaf Hinata. Hari ini ulang tahunku? Haha"_

.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan mempersiapkan ini semua untukku." Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, haru.

"Ehem... Maaf merusak tapi ini adalah ide kami, Hinata." Kiba menyela. Tak senang apa yang ia kerjakan tak dianggap.

Wajah Hinata berubah seketika membuat Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Bodoh sekali Hinata bisa berpikir kalau semua ini adalah ide pacarnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak romantis." Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar... Tapi setidaknya kau tak melamarku dengan beberapa kalimat dan gagap." Hinata harus menghargai meski ini semua bukan ide Naruto. Setidaknya ia dilamar dengan cukup baik.

"Awalnya, begitulah rencanaku tapi mereka terus mengocehiku. Whuahahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa ngakak mengingat jika saja ia tetap pada rencananya, Hinata mungkin takkan terharu seperti tadi.

"Naruto, Kau payah sekali!" dosa apa dirinya bersama lelaki seperti ini? Dia mungkin cukup baik tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Hehe ne Hinata." Naruto tersenyum senang dan juga lega. Dengan ini, ia anggap masalahnya sudah selesai.

"Maaf, aku salah tanggal soal ulang tahunmu."

"Tak apa-apa, Naru. Sudah biasa juga."

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

Hmm halo guys sedikit one shot sebenarnya author ga pernah buat one shot jadi ya beginilah ga aada bagus2 nya dah mainstream malah Woskwk tapi untuk ikut meramaikan event ulang tahun Fanfiction Indonesia. Author mem baru di sini btw.

Well Selamat Ulang Tahun, Fanfiction Indonesia.

Oh ya bagi yg mau gabung grup silahkan ke Fanfiction Indonesia Group atau sang Founder, Eins-Zwei.

Sekian

dadaaaaaaaa


End file.
